Black Ice
Black Ice (born Lena Leveaux-Duchesne Javare Wakka Wakka Suikun Louise-Johnson), is an American R&B singer and writer, businessman, professional basketball player, and philosopher. She rose to fame following the release of his 2008 debut album, Legs Wide Open, and earned a Grammy Award nomination for her hit single "Untitled". Forbes.com has ranked Black Ice as #69 on their "Most Influential Singers of All Time" list. On May 21, 2009, Black Ice appeared on MTV and gave a public interview detailing the inner life of the famous singer. For some reason or another, Black Ice does not seem to tolerate common jest or sarcasm at all. She claims that the internet holds no room for such. Background Black Ice has claimed in public interviews that her full name is Lena Leveaux-Duchesne Javare Wakka Wakka Suikun Louise-Johnson, although there is some ambiguity and debate surrounding Black Ice's legal name and birth date. Black Ice is usually just credited as Black Ice. In regard to her birth date, the media has listed her birth year as 1991, but some other sources, including the AP, report that Black Ice was born in 1993. Early Life Black Ice was born somewhere in the southwest part of the United States, where she lived with her two parents. When she was seven years old, her father introduced her to the piano. At the young age of fourteen, Black Ice wrote her first album, featuring the work of such artists as Waka Flocka Flame, Rick Ross, MC Hammer, and Lil B. She went on to receive several Grammy Award nominations, including "Album of the Year" and "Song of the Year" for Untitled. During this time, Black Ice also found respite in online websites, ranging from Pokémon sites to hacking and various illegal activities. Black Ice has also stated that she enjoys basketball greatly and wishes to pursue professional basketball as a possibility as a future career. Music Career 2006-2008: Debut: Legs Wide Open Black Ice's solo debut album, Legs Wide Open, was released on the 31st of October, 2008. It spawned the hit singles "Untitiled", "In the Dark of the Night", "Look At My Boobs", and "Buy Me a Drank". The album was the first album of her personal label, Nighttime Musik. Her inspiration allegedly came from her love of the game Grand Theft Auto, in which she would constantly beat up unsuspecting males from behind. "Untitled" was an instant hit and debuted at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and stayed there for 12 consecutive weeks, falling out of the top 50 only after 36 weeks. WNBA Career San Antonio Silver Stars It was not until 2008 when Black Ice would take up basketball as a personal hobby. Despite being seventeen already (or fifteen, according to some reports), Black Ice improved quickly and was recruited into Wake Forest to play basketball during her freshman year. In 2009, Black Ice left college and was signed by the San Antonio Silver Stars as a free agent. Although she was not drafted, many scouts realized that they had passed up a great opportunity in skipping over her. Black Ice has proven to be a valuable player, averaging a respectable 17 points, 4 assists, and 3 rebounds per game. Forum Career Serebii.net Forums In the late fall of 2005, when Black Ice was 14 years old, she joined Serebii.net after being a lurker for many years. Under the alias Loco Dude, Black Ice quickly gained recognition as a respectable member and contributor. Unfortunately, Black Ice's involvement decreased after several of her friends left, and Black Ice would go on to join other forums. Presently she is known as Black Dragon and continues to lurk. Pokemon International Forums After her fallout from Serebii.net, Black Ice joined Pokemon International under a name even she could not remember. She quickly rose to fame with his wacky and humourous style and was regarded as one of the most popular members during her time. She was offered a position on staff, but rejected it due to an unspecified reason. Unfortunately, Black Ice also decreased in activity over time and was eventually regarded as a lurker. PokéCommunity The final major forum Black Ice would join for a few years turned out to be PokéCommunity, but Black Ice would not be as successful or popular as her two previous campaigns. Little is known about her activity at PokéCommunity, except for the fact that she is friends with a certain dark pixie man. The Era of Fire Emblem During a late 2006 stretch, Black Ice became interested in Fire Emblem and joined many forums, including Fire Emblem Planet, Fire Emblem Sanctuary of Strategy, Fire Emblem Fusion, and Serenes Forest. She was unsuccessful at gaining recognition in any of the four and was quickly given the role of the common lurker. GTSPlus: The Era of Derp bbl